Shao Kahn's Fortress
Shao Kahn's Fortress is a fortified palace home to Shao Kahn the Konquerer from the Mortal Kombat videogame franchise. It is located in the realm of Outworld and it is heavily guarded by his militia. It first appeared in the 1995 videogame Mortal Kombat 3 and made its last appearance in Mortal Kombat (2011). Decription The fortress is built with yellow granite, red roofs, red pillars with spikes in lower, torch basins, red wooden doors, lava pits, and skull sculptures everywhere. The main part is a huge keep which in outside consists 3 balconies in middle and giant skull atop representing Shao Kahn's Helmet. Inside that same keep contains areas on each floor. In lower floor contains dungeons, armory, chamber where Shao Kahn stores his captured souls and a deep cavern. In middle floor contains a statue room where Shao Kahn giant statue resides, cathedral and a secret violent pit. In upper floor contains a second balcony, war room where Reiko make his war planes and a throne room. There is also a linked coliseum in fortress where countless blood thirsty spectators observe the many battles here. Shao Kahn's Fortress (sometimes referred to as Shao Kahn's Palace) made its appearance in the series Mortal Kombat: Conquest. The Emperor's imperial palace sits on a mountain top in a mountainous region in Outworld. It has a appearance of an Asian-styled castle with two eerie claw-like towers each next to the fortress, it has a skull-like feature attached on the citadel's tall tower where the Konqueror's throne room is located. The Konqueror has another fortress (Shao Kahn's Castle, but also once referred to as the Black Tower reminiscing the Evil Tower) in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm including its final episode "Overthrown" as a decadent, towering castle with a claw-like visage in Outworld. Shao Kahn's Fortress made one more appearance in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation but in a different form: a giant dome-like palace with a horned visage, sitting on the top of a mountain and it is still located in the realm of Outworld. History The establishment of this fortress was initiated when Shao Kahn kill his master Onaga to rule the Outworld eons ago and severely protected by his army. Eons later, Raiden's fighters just fought in the armory and arena against Kintaro and Shao Kahn. But the keep emerges from Earthrelm when Sindel is revived in same realm; Raiden's fighters just fought in the soul chamber, in balcony against Motaro, in cathedral against Sindel and in pit chamber against Shao Kahn. The Shao Khan's death made keep return in Outworld for good. The fortress was under command by Millena when same was reborn by Shinnok to being taken back by Shao Khan. Taven explored whole fortress for find Quan Chi by mortally wounding his guardian Caro, but he did not count on many soldiers protecting the whole fortress and free Shujinko from dungeon. Fight with Millena, Goro, Reiko and Raiden who sided with enemy. In the current timeline when Shao Kahn is dead, the vicious former emperor's bloody and disturbed tomb was revealed to be underneath and within the depths of his fortress. Music NOTE: These songs do not work on Internet Explorer. Trivia *It was sometimes called the "Shao Kahn Tower", "Shao Kahn's Tower", the "Shao Kahn Palace", or the "Shao Kahn Castle". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Arenas Category:Magic Category:Oppression Category:Terrorism Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Prisons